As has been discussed in available literature, modern delivery rooms are designed for the gowned physician and are not generally thermally suitable for naked newly born infants. The normal healthy neonate can be wrapped in blankets and transferred to a nursery and if this is done efficiently and within a relatively short period following delivery, the infant is probably not harmed by the delivery room environment. Exposure to cold surroundings, however, will adversely affect the newly born infant and heat loss is preferably to be avoided.
Environmental cold stress in newly born infants results in an increase of oxygen consumption, metabolic acidosis, depression of arterial oxygen tension and production of a hyperthyroid state. A thermal environment that induces a minimal rate of oxygen consumption is preferred. This implies a normal and unchanging body temperature.
A wrap particularly adapted to keep a new born baby warm until his thermal regulatory mechanism gains stability has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,739,399, which issued to J. Sheahon on June 9, 1973. The wrap disclosed in this patent comprises a specially shaped and cut sheet of flexible plastic material which is nonabsorbent, transparent, thermally insulating and suffocation proof. It is constructed with a series of flaps on each side of a sheet which flaps fold over the front of the baby as he lies supine on the central area thereof. Opposing flaps are offset and overlap so that air gaps are allegedly not created by slits in the sheet that form the flaps on each side. Air pockets are employed for insulating the sheet and a hood is provided for the head.
This construction had not been found particularly effective nor has it found wide usage. Moreover, while the air pockets employed in the material used for this construction aid in achieving a neutral thermal environment in as effective a manner as is possible, the material interferes with the handling and medical supervision of the newly born infant and with various other procedures and operations which must be effected relative thereto.
Another type of construction is a swaddler disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,636,566 which issued to J. Sutherland on Jan. 5, 1972. This swaddler is formed of a cellular laminate of transparent plastic sheet material which is folded upon itself to form a bag. The material has an integral extension projecting from the opening of the bag which is adapted for being wrapped about the head of the baby lying within the bag to form a hood for the same.
The provision of this hood is found to interfere with the neutral thermal environment which is desired while at the same time, the use of the cellular laminate interferes with the medical supervision of the bodily functions of the newly born infant. Furthermore, the arrangement provided in this patent does not conveniently permit such operations as drawing blood from the baby's limbs in facile manner or the introduction and use of supervisory and regulatory medical apparatus such as may be employed in connection with monitoring rectal temperature and observing heart functions and blood pressure.
Another transparent baby bag is disclosed by Nicholas Besch et al in Vol. 284, No. 3 of THE NEW ENGLAND JOURNAL OF MEDICINE. The transparent baby bag disclosed in this publication is subject to the various disadvantages noted above and, particularly, is characterized by the utilization of a plastic material provided with air pockets sealed between two layers of polyethylene coated with polyvinylidene which is normally used as a cushioning in commercial packaging. This material also interferes with the supervision of bodily functions as discussed hereinabove.
I am aware of no other forms of infant shields which protect against heat loss but I am aware of U.S. Pat. No. 3,034,134 which discloses an adjustable blanket bunting or swathing which offers protection against the elements. This patent does not relate to protection for newly born infants and, consequently, is not believed pertinent to the subject matter of the instant invention. Additionally, I am aware of U.S. Pat. No. 2,657,387 which discloses improvements in infants' garments and refers particularly to an over-garment which entirely encloses an infant for protection from rain and dampness. This patent likewise does not relate to newly born infants nor the problems discussed hereinabove and consequently is also not believed pertinent to the present invention.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 2,675,552 which issued to L. Jackson on Apr. 20, 1954 relates to a baby bunting and, more particularly, to a waterproof bunting designed to protect a baby and its clothes from rain and snow rather than to provide warmth. By its very definition, this patented invention does not apply to the subject matter disclosed herein. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 2,931,043 relates to a salving bag which is to be used for wrapping up injured persons while they are being transported to a station whereat they may receive medical treatment. While this patent discloses a lightweight bag, it does not provide a bag which has the various advantages to be discussed hereinafter.
Furthermore noted, preparatory to a filing of the present application were U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,121,788; 3,750,202; 3,738,902; and 3,798,676. None of these patents have been found to relate to the structure of the instant invention nor the advantages achieved thereby.